1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus and, more particularly, to hand-held, stretchable exercise apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A great many types of exercise and body-building apparatus are available for use by individuals seeking to improve or maintain their muscular development, their cardiac function and/or overall body condition. Many of such apparatus are expensive and/or require more floor space than may conveniently be available in homes and apartments. Examples of such apparatus are rowing machines, some types of large stationary bicycles, and various types of NAUTILUS brand body-building machines.
While much of such exercise and body building apparatus is practical for use in health clubs, most is not practical for home, apartment, or office use. The use of health club facilities is not, however, practical for many individuals who simply cannot afford the often expensive charges made by most health clubs for the use of their facilities. Moreover, even for those who can afford health club charges, the use of health club facilities is frequently inconvenient for working or otherwise busy people. The facilities are not always conveniently located for frequent use, the equipment provided by the health clubs may be in use by others, and the visiting of such clubs may take at least one or two hours, by the time driving and parking time and the time required for changing from street clothes into appropriate exercise clothing is considered.
In any event, many individuals want the convenience of exercising at home, in their apartments or workplaces or when they are away from home on trips or vacations. As a result, a number of small, portable exercising apparatus have been made available to the public. Several of these types comprise two handles with springs of some sort connected therebetween. An individual exercises his or her arm and shoulder muscles by holding one handle in each hand and pulling the hands apart against the resisting tensional force of the springs.
A disadvantage of such known and heretofore available exercising apparatus is that the apparatus requires uniform pulling force which may be too high for some individuals and too low for others. Moreover, the same individual may not want the same pulling force all the time. For purposes of physical therapy, or for beginners, for instance, it may be desired to start at a low pulling force and later increase the force as the individual's muscles build up. Still further, an individual may not always want to exercise to the maximum, but may want somewhat lesser exercise to relax or ease tensions.
It is, therefore, a principal objective of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, inexpensive and readily portable exercise device of the tension type which enables the pulling force to be selected between two or more pulling forces.